


Fun After the Illusory Dungeons

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Breast Fucking, Come Eating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Ninian and Corrin are adorable, Nino and Takumi being wholesome in the background, Semi-Public Sex, Sex In A Cave, fucking nerds amirite, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: After battling their way through the Illusory Dungeons, Ninian and Corrin get frisky at the beach.Written for Kinktober 2018. Prompt: titfucking.





	Fun After the Illusory Dungeons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2018 and using the prompt "titfucking!"  
> Still haven't played Blazing Sword, but Ninian and Nino are my girls and I love them. Also, Ninian/Corrin is adorable and I hope I made them dorky enough to be IC.

After several long, hard battles against illusions of beach-dwelling Heroes in various stages of undress, it was nice to relax and unwind in the sand. Takumi and Nino, for example, went to take a dip in the ocean; ever since they’d found the hot springs in the first dungeon, Takumi had been promising Nino that he would teach her how to swim, something he intended to make good on that day.

Corrin and Ninian, however, had a… different way of relaxing.

“Ngh… Ninian!” Hidden away in a small grotto, Corrin bit his lip as his girlfriend squeezed his cock between her cleavage. “Oh, G-gods!”

Before, Corrin couldn’t imagine his sweet, shy girlfriend doing something so dirty, let alone in a place where someone could walk in on them; yet, here she was kneeling in a shallow pool of water, her hands cupping her soft breasts and using them to massage his hard, dripping dick.

“Mmm…” Ninian whimpered, enjoying the feeling of having something so stiff and long between her tits. Shyly, she glanced up through her bangs at Corrin, her eyelashes casting a shadow across her red eyes. The ends of her long blue hair were wet from skimming across the water pooling around her hips, the liquid covering her shapely legs like a blanket. “Is… is this alright, Corrin? I-I’ve never done this before, but… I’ve been dreaming of you playing with my breasts, a-and it feels so good…”

“U-Uh, yeah! Yeah, i-it’s gr-great!” It was hard (no pun intended) for Corrin to stammer out those words, but he managed. “J-just keep doing what you’re d-doing, honey!”

Giving him a bright smile and a giggle, Ninian re-focused her attention on servicing Corrin’s dick. She resumed sliding her tits up and down the length of her boyfriend’s cock, softly moaning when the warm rod twitched with delight upon being engulfed by her cleavage.

Gods, it felt so _amazing._ Her tits had always been sensitive, to the point where Corrin could make her cum just by groping her chest or playing with her nipples, and they were _definitely_ being put to good use at that moment; Corrin’s cock between her breasts felt just as wonderful as it did inside her pussy, and she felt herself becoming wetter by the second, nibbling her lip to silence the moans threatening to escape her.

Corrin wasn’t doing much better. Ninian’s breasts weren’t as big as, say, Camilla’s (and okay, _wow, Corrin, don’t think about your adopted sister while your girlfriend is giving you a titjob_ ) _,_ but they were a decent size and always felt soft and pliable in his hands, so to have them stroking his dick from root to tip felt like heaven. Strangled groans fell past his lips as he watched his penis disappear and reappear between the snug mounds, the tip poking out and coming dangerously close to hitting Ninian’s chin before diving back into her breasts’ embrace, lubricated by the pre-come dripping from Corrin’s slit.

Soon, the grotto was filled with nothing but their stifled moans and whimpers, as well as the wet slapping sound of cock a sliding between a pair of beautiful tits. Ninian’s breathing became more rapid as she increased the pace of her motions, Corrin’s cock buried deep in her cleavage as she bounced her breasts up and down.

“Mmmm… Corrin! P-Please, cum on my tits…!” She looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes hazy with pleasure. A deep red blush stained her cheeks as she spoke, aware that she sounded like a desperate whore begging for cock.

Fortunately, Corrin was just as frantic for release, bucking his hips once, then twice before bliss overcame him.

“N- _Ninian_!” He cried out, throwing his head back as he came. Cum spurted out of the tip of his cock, covering the top of Ninian’s breasts like a fresh snowfall. A few strands landed on Ninian’s chin, making her gasp as the surprising warmth hit her face.

Finally, as Corrin slumped over in exhaustion, Ninian moved her breasts away from his now-soft dick. Panting, Corrin blinked his eyes slowly until his gaze landed back on his girlfriend, who remained kneeling in the pool. With a coy shyness, she used her index finger to swipe a bit of cum off her breasts, and Corrin watched as she lifted her finger to her lips, the pink tip of her tongue darting out for a taste of his semen.

Corrin’s mind went blank as he gaped at Ninian dumbly, his cock giving a little twitch at the sight despite its flaccidness. He only snapped out of his stupor when he felt a weight settle on his lap and a pair of lips pecking his own.

Ninian’s legs and butt were wet from the water, but Corrin couldn’t bring himself to care as he kissed back. One of his hands rubbed at her thigh, the other reaching out to fondle her right breast, uncaring at how cum smeared on his palm.

“W-was that— _mmmph!_ —good?” Ninian inquired, timid if it weren’t for how she squirmed against him.

With a shaky chuckle, he leaned forward to kiss her nose. “Mmm…haha, I think it’s safe to say that it was b-better than good.” He felt her pussy rub against his leg, soaked with fluids that weren’t from the pool. “Gah… d-do you think we have enough time before we have to find Takumi and Nino?”

“I-I think so— _AH!_ ” As she spoke, the hand on her thigh crept upward until it found the folds of her pussy, cutting off her reply as she squealed at the sensation.

The smirk Corrin wore would’ve been threatening if it didn’t immediately dissolve into a goofy grin. “Good, because I can think of a _lot_ of things we can do together…”

* * *

 

When they finally stumbled out of the cave, flushed but fully clothed in their swimsuits, they found Takumi and Nino standing by the shoreline.

“Ninian! Corrin!” Eagerly, Nino waved at them, hopping up and down and beaming with pride. “Guess what? Takumi taught me how to—!” Her smile dropped when she got a good look at their faces. “Hey, are you guys okay? You’re all red!”

Ninian and Corrin sputtered and hurried to speak, their voices overlapping each other.

“Ah, ah wait! I-I can explain—!”

“U-uh, it’s not what it looks like, I swear! I-I—”

“Jeez, you two, calm down,” Takumi sighed, rolling his eyes. If it weren’t for his brightly-printed swimming trunks, he would’ve been the spitting image of Leo. “Don’t worry about them, Nino. They probably just got sunburned. They’ll be okay in a few days.”

“Y-yeah, s-s-sunburn! T-that’s it!” Corrin laughed, slightly hysterical. Ninian followed his lead, her giggle forced and hollow. “Uh, Nino, y-you said that Takumi taught you how to swim? Why don’t you show us?”

“Oh, okay!” Nino grinned, quickly cheering up. Bouncing on her toes, she grabbed Takumi’s hand and began dragging him towards the ocean, ignoring his stuttered protests. “C’om, Takumi! Let’s show them what you’ve taught me!”

“W-wait! We-we don’t have to _show_ them—!”

Corrin let out a sigh of relief as he watched their departing figures. Grinning, he turned to Ninian and laced his fingers through hers.

“Ready to go?” He asked.

Ninian nodded and giggled as she squeezed Corrin's hand. Together, they took off after their two companions, ready for whatever new adventure awaited them.

… And hoping nobody noticed the slight limp Ninian had when she walked.

**Author's Note:**

> Corrin eats pussy like a champ, pass it on.


End file.
